The present invention relates to a test probe for electrical measuring instruments, particularly for voltmeters.
It is known that among other things each installed socket-outlet has to be checked in accordance with the NIV specifications, e.g., as to the correct direction of rotation. This calls for simultaneous pick-off of 3 conductors, which, however will require more than one person when conventional test probes are used and for additional handling of the measuring instrument concerned. Moreover, for the large variety of existing socket-outlets having varying jack formats, adapters are indispensable so as to be able to always utilize the same test probes.